1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an agricultural combine and more particularly to the power drive train of the combine.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore the assignee of the present application has marketed combines having a power train including a transverse shaft assembly shown in FIG. 5 of the drawings hereof. In assignee's prior art construction a single electric clutch is interposed between a first end of the transverse shaft and a header driving pulley. A multiple V-belt grooved pulley is also drivingly secured to the first shaft end for a drive belt connection to the engine and in driving relation to a change speed transmission for propelling the combine. The other end of the transverse shaft carries a spring loaded variable pitch V-belt sheave for driving the threshing cylinder and also carries sheaves for driving the separation mechanism, a straw chopper and a bin unloading mechanism. An electric clutch is disposed between the other shaft end and the variable V-belt sheave. In this prior construction the transverse shaft rotates not only during threshing but also during nonthreshing modes of operation as when roading from one location to another or when unloading grain.